


Out of the light and into the darkness

by Greetings_Dearie



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Evil Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Norse Lore, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetings_Dearie/pseuds/Greetings_Dearie
Summary: Whilst being unwillingly dragged along with the Avengers on a mission to find any trace of Thanos Loki instead finds a woman from his past. As dangerous as she is intelligent her years in exile have changed her, with her by his side Loki finds the motivation once more to fulfill his dark purpose. A darker take on the Avengers where villainy reigns supreme in the end. A mixture of Marvel and Norse Mythology.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Out of the light and into the darkness

It had been... Monotonous, dealing with his brother and his merry brand of idiot humans. To Loki they were nothing more than hairless apes, sure, some of them had progressed past the realms of pure unadulterated idiocy but for the most part they still looked like Neanderthals smashing rocks together to him. That is probably why his ego stung every time he thought about his bitter defeat at the hands of those damned Avengers, the green one in particular caused him to have a particularly large vendetta. For now though, he was playing nice, for everyone's survival. Thanos, he had become more of an annoyance than they all had first thought. He was crippling entire planets, tearing them apart for sport in search for the infinity stones. There was a time where Loki himself would have quite liked to get his hands on those infinity stones, imagine having all that power, the power of the universe at his fingertips... His brother knew this too, he watched him closely at all times, it was like having a large blonde baby sitter constantly leering over his shoulder.

They were in Starks obnoxious home, it was less a home and more of a museum he had dedicated to himself right down to having his name outside in flashing bright lights. He of course, was contributing little to nothing to the conversation, he would sit there, he would behave himself but he would not be helping unless it was life or death. On more than one occasion he had left an illusion of himself sitting there looking bored and had gone about his day doing other things. The human world was confusing to him, they were all so boring, all so mundane yet they thought they were the be all and end all, the center of the universe. They were the trash pile of the universe, the universal dumping ground. Unfortunately they had caught on that he was slipping out, now when he sat still for too long an apple or stapler got flung at his head to make sure it was really him.

It was near impossible to pinpoint Thanos, all they could do was follow the trail of breadcrumbs that he was leaving behind him in the form of destroyed planets. They were acting like glorified security guards, scanning the earth for signs of alien activity that could be linked to him scouting the planet. Everyday they came up with nothing, it was a waste of time and energy, he wanted to go back to Asgard, at least there he could be bored on his own terms, here he was a bored and unwilling accomplice stuck in a room with several humans that had serious savior complexes. Why be the savior when you could be the villain? The Villain is so much more interesting.

"Woah hold up camera 2 people." Tony Stark exclaimed, a news report flashed up on the screen, several very large earthquakes had rocked an area surrounded by mountains and caves in Norway. The place looked vaguely familiar to Loki "I think I know this place." He said suddenly rising from his seated position. "You do? I do not." Thor said squinting at the television screen. "How do you know somewhere I do not? Doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe because you have had one head injury too many, it's probably time to retire, I am sure there is room in the retirement village I placed father in for you." Loki said sarcastically. "That was not funny Loki." Thor interjected. "Yes it was."

"Ok boys, save it for Dr. Phil we are wheels up in 10, better check this out for ourselves." Great, now he had to endure a plane ride with the merry band of idiots, although, it would be nice to be back somewhere he is appreciated, Scandinavia was the closest thing to Asgard he was going to get anytime soon. All the Norse gods felt at home there, even him. He was stuck seated next to the scientist on the jet, well, he was the scientist right now, who knew when he was going to turn back into that green monstrosity again.

"Hey, no hard feelings about the whole Hulk smash thing right?" Banner said buckling himself in.

"Oh not at all, no hard feelings about trying to take over your world and destroying your city right?" He knew there absolutely was hard feelings, all the Avengers watched him like he was about to whip out a weapon of mass destruction every time he so much as exhaled too loudly... The plane ride was long, all he had to do to occupy himself was listen to the droning on of the idiots in his company, he should have brought reading materials, anything to spare him being subjected to this "friendly" atmosphere.

They touched down on the fields of green in Norway, before them was a sizeable mountain with a sizeable cave inside. It made Loki feel something, his hand went to his chest, his heart felt like someone was gripping it. He looked to Thor, he appeared to be feeling it too. "Something is here, without doubt." The war god confirmed. That is all the rest of them needed to hear, everyone suited up, even Loki himself. Anything that can make gods themselves feel this uneasy was enough to ready himself for a fight.

Stark was scanning the building but nothing was coming back, it seemed like a plain old mountain. "I have definitely been here, how have you not been here?" Loki said shaking his head.

"Clearly this was one of your hiding spots from father and you have forgotten, well I know where it is now so you can't reuse it now. Ha!"

It was a sharp incline to the mouth of the cave, when they got there it was clear this was no ordinary cave, no ordinary mountain. Dead center in the cave was stone stairs, descending downwards into the belly of the earth. Loki's intuition told him this was a place he did not want to be, this was certainly not one of his hiding places. No hiding place made him feel like this, but what was this feeling? It was fear.

"Ok Loki cut the crap, what's down there." Natasha said stopping at the first step, everyone looked to the sly god expectantly, he laughed "I have no idea what is down there, but it's something I feel like I am not going to like." he frowned. "Uh huh, well seeing as you've been here before you can give the grand tour." Barton said taking a step to the side, of course the cowards wanted him as always to be the scape goat and go first.

He walked down the uneven steps cautiously, he was waiting for something at any moment to jump out and try and kill them. When he reached the bottom he had his weapon raised, ready to kill whatever it was that was down there. They were well into the earth now, whatever they buried down there they had buried deep enough that nothing would get to it unless it wanted to. The open space was dark and cold, all he could hear was a faint dripping.

"Hang on." Stark suddenly said, now in his full Iron Man regalia. "I am picking up a life form, according to Jarvis it's injured whatever it is."

Loki felt nauseous, this was like a place out of a dream, or a nightmare, so familiar but also so alien to him. "This is a place of punishment. A prison." He stated. "I have been here before."

"Oh great, are we in one of your detention centers? Your probation officer down here?" Stark quipped. "Oh shut up."

He inched closer into the room and that's when the form came into view. Arms suspended and outstretched onto boulders, toes barely touching the ground beneath.

"Oh my god, that's a woman." Steve said the disgust evident in his voice. He was correct, it was a female, she was in a long green dress, now stained and torn it was nothing more than a rag, her hair was long and red, her head was hanging down, her hair covering her face, a constant drip of something from above hitting her over and over without stopping.

"Is she dead?"

"No, Jarvis is picking up a heartbeat."

What had she done to warrant such a punishment? It must have been something truly awful. "She cannot harm us. She is practically dead." He said this with confidence but ever step he took closer to her he felt more and more uneasy. He was nearly within reaching distance when Thor called to him. "Loki come back. Please."

Please? Since when did his brother say please to him. He turned to look at him with an amused glint in his eye "Please? Concerned for me after all brother?"

"Look at her hands..."

Loki cast his gaze up to her left hand first and his legs nearly left him. Each finger had Nordic runes on them. Runes that identified her as the goddess of Fidelity. He looked to her right hand and saw similar runes also indicating she was the goddess of Victory.

"Impossible..." He said shaking his head.

He ran to the form that was being held up by the chains, grabbing her head and pushing the hair from her face.

"What are you doing idiot you don't know what that is!" Clint shouted.

"Leave it. We know her." Thor said his face ashen.

Lifting her chin Loki looked at her, she was the color of a corpse, the left side of her face had a series of grazes and what looked like burns, she looked like a dead body, but it was still undeniably her. He felt sick, he felt like he was going to vomit or pass out, or both.

"Sigyn." He whispered.

It seemed the sound of her name roused her slightly, too weak to even open her eyes a groan of what he could only imagine was pain came from her throat. holding her head up one of the drips from above hit his hand. It burned, it burned like acid. He looked up and saw it, and when he did it all came flooding back. Staring back at him was a serpent, venom dripping from its mouth and onto her. This was a place of punishment, his place of punishment. All his memories hit him like his brothers hammer, how did he forget this? How? Who's witchery had done that to him.

"Who the hell is she Thor?"

"Sigyn, goddess of victory and fidelity. She's Loki's wife." It seemed the war gods legs finally started working.

"We need to get her down." Loki said urgently pulling at the chains. He plunged his scepter into the ones on his left, Thor began smashing the ones on the right with his hammer. They were giving but very slowly. Stark got involved blasting the chains in an attempt to melt them. It took 45 agonizing minutes before the chains finally broke away, Loki caught her in his arms, she was a dead weight, he scooped her up his scepter forgotten he gripped her close to him.

"We need to go." he said urgently, Thor nodded in agreement. He was frantic to get her back to the plane, the other Avengers were looking at him with great suspicion, no doubt any wife of his was sure to be trouble and dangerous.

Once back on the plane he set her down on the ground, her wrists were destroyed by blood and bruising, she had been like this for a very long time.

"Jesus Banner do something." Steve said looking at the unconscious woman.

Loki was glued to her side, how had she even remained alive all this time? He took one of her icy hands in his, if there were discussions happening he could not hear them. All his eyes saw was her. Banner did what he could from the jet, but she would not get treated properly until they were back at the base.

"Sigyn can you hear us." Thor called to her. Nothing.

"Sigyn." Loki's voice broke slightly, his poor wife, he had done this to her.

Suddenly he felt her fingers squeeze his hand back, her eyes opened slowly, just enough to see him her pool blue eyes stared up at him.

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing would come out, she had not used her voice in so long.

"Has anyone ever seen anything like this before?" Steve whispered to Clint and Natasha.

"No, she's tiny, what harm could she really do?"

"She is like them, she could do plenty."

"You think we should take precautions?"

"Absolutely I do. Call Fury."

Thor looked at his brother, he felt pity for him and concern for his sister in law and fellow god.

"Who did this to her Loki?"

"Me, I did this to her."


End file.
